


Playing Favorites

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin has to defend his choice of favorite ranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiirotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirotsubasa/gifts).



“You know,” Dustin remarked absently, most of his attention on the news coverage of last week’s battle in Angel Grove, “I think that’s a new yellow ranger.”

“What?” Shane asked, moving closer to get a better view of the television. “What makes you say that?” 

Dustin shrugged. “I don’t know. Her fighting style seems different.”

Shane nodded. “Well, there were definitely some changes. No more white ranger,” he pointed out. “And Red seems to be in charge again.”

“There’s only two girls though,” Tori said, “And I don’t think they’ve switched places.”

“No,” Dustin agreed. “I think I’d notice that.”

“It’s settled then,” Tori said, smiling at her friend, “If our resident yellow ranger expert says Yellow’s a new girl, then it must be true.”

Lance, who had been sitting on the couch watching the other three talk, spoke up, “Who’s the yellow ranger expert?”

“Dustin,” Shane answered easily, “he’s got a crush on the yellow ranger or something.”

Dustin shoved Shane and rolled his eyes. “It’s not that, dude. I just think the yellow ranger’s the best one is all.”

“The best what?” Lance asked, incredulous.

“The best fighter, the best at keeping calm." Calmness was something Dustin admired a lot, lacking it in his life most days. "I don’t know. Yellow’s just always been my favorite,” Dustin answered, suddenly self-conscious.

“But she’s a girl! You can’t think a girl’s the best! That’s so…so…” Lance was standing up now, flailing his arms as he spoke.

“So what?” Shane asked, taking a threatening step closer to their ‘friend’.

“What’s wrong with thinking a girl is the best?” Tori asked, crossing her arms over her chest and standing alongside Shane.

Lance looked from one glaring face to the other, then behind them where Dustin was smiling goofily at his two protectors. “My dad says it’s just not right is all,” he muttered. “I think I’d better go home.”

The other three watched him go without protest. Only when he was gone did they turn back to the TV and another replay of last week’s action. “You know,” Tori said finally, “the yellow ranger is pretty cool.”

“Not as cool as the red ranger, obviously, but not too bad,” Shane added, smiling to show he was kidding. Mostly.

“Whatever,” Tori said, “the blue ranger’s the best and you all know it.

The three friends immediately launched into a debate and a lifelong friendship - and argument - was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: A young Dustin grows up idolizing yellow rangers. Unfortunately, some of his 'friends' are less supportive, giving him flack for not looking up to red rangers (or other explicitly male rangers) instead of 'the girls'. How does this affect him?
> 
> For the purposes of this ficlet, I've ignored the fact that Rangers seemed to be a myth to the Ninja Storm Rangers in episode one.


End file.
